Boy Who Can't Break Up, Guy Who Can't Leave WooGyu
by Kwon Hee je
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu leessang The Girl How can't breakup, the Guy Who Can't Leave


Author : Kwon Hee Je

Cast :

Nam Woohyun

Kim Sunggyu

And other , bisa nambah seiring waktu berjalan *cielah*

Warning : Boy X BOY , 21 NC , Please Don't Copy ! Don't like Don't Read! Jangan salahkan author kalo kalian kenapa-kenapa habis baca ini ea .. LOL

Summary : Sebenernya ini konflik dalam diri author *cielaahh * , yang gag pernah bisa ngelepasin plus ninggalin bias yang udah lebih dari 4 tahun bersemayan dalam hati #Plakkk . Disaat ada bias yang baru muncul tapi pada akhirnya tetap kembali pada bias yang lama . * apadeh * Mian author gag bisa buat summary ! . Ini juga terinspirasi dari lagu leessang The Girl How can't breakup, the guy who can't Leave . Lest cek it out … =_=

Note : NC 21 ! Bagi yang masii dibawah umur Dilarang keras mencoba dirumah ! #Plaakkk …. * Ditabok Masa*

….. Happy Reading …

" Woohyun-ah , apakah hari ini kau dapat menemani ku pergi makan diluar?" ucap namja manis bersurai hitam pekat itu . Menatap sang namja tampan yang tengah sibuk bergulat dengan aktivitas memeriksa beberapa berkas pekerjaan diatas meja kerjanya.

Woohyun , namja tampan itu tersenyum simpul . Memilih untuk menutup berkas-berkas yang berada didepannya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap sang lawan bicara yang kini tengah mempoutkan bibirnya kesal .

" Jja , ini dokumennya" jawab Woohyun , segera menyerahkan beberapa dokumen yang baru saja selesai ditandatanganinya pada namja manis yang kini tengah memutar bola matanya kesal . merasa tak mendapat jawaban dari Woohyun

" Yah ! Kau tidak menjawab ku Woohyun sajangnim !" Kesal namja manis itu pada Woohyun yang merupakan atasannya – Pemilik Nam Corp - . Namja manis itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya kesal sembari segera mengambil kasar beberapa document yang diserahkan oleh Woohyun padanya

Woohyun tersenyum simpul saat melihat tingkah sekretarisnya itu , menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan dan kemudian bangkit dari tempat duduknya untuk menghampiri sang namja manis bersurai hitam pekat itu

" Mian key-ah , bukankah aku sudah bilang hari ini aku sudah ada janji eum ? Mian karena tak bisa menemani mu . Geundae aku janji nanti malam aku akan pergi keapartemnt mu untuk menemani mu eum?" ucap Woohyun mengelus surai milik Key , namja manis yang merupakan sekretaris pribadinya.

" Arraseo kau harus menepati janji mu eum?" Key memberikan deathglarenya kearah Woohyun yang kini tampak tersenyum gemas menatap kearahnya . Menahan hasratnya untuk tidak segera memakan namja manis yang berstatus sekretarisnya itu dalam ruang kantornya.

" Eum yaksok" jawab Woohyun sebelum mencium kilat bibir milik Key . Tak ingin berlama-lama , seakan takut jika ada yang melihat aktivitas mereka

" Ah , satu lagi . Hari ini aku akan pulang cepat . Jika ada yang mencari ku , kau bilang aku sedang tidak ada arraseo ?" lanjut Woohyun mengelus kembali surai hitam milik Key , sebelum dirinya segera berkemas untuk meninggalkan ruangan pribadi miliknya .

( Seoul Café )

Seorang namja manis kini tengah terlihat sedang menyedot bosan minuman yang berada didepannya . Seakan bosan dengan aktivitas yang dilakukannya saat ini. Ditemani oleh tiga namja lainnya yang ikut menikmati minuman yang telah mereka pesan sedari tadi

" Owh Hyung , itu Woohyun sudah datang" Ucap salah satu dari tiga namja itu , yang seketika membuat namja manis bermata sipit itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap sosok seorang namja tampan yang baru saja masuk melalui pintu masuk café .

" Yack hyung kau lama sekali!" Lanjut namja chubby bertubuh jangkung itu saat melihat Woohyun kini tengah berlari kecil menghampiri mereka

" Aissh , bisakah kau kecilkan suara mu Yeol?" Balas Woohyun kesal karena telah dibuat malu oleh setiap teriakan yang dikeluarkan namja chooding bekas teman Sma'nya itu

" Kau sudah lama chagi ?" tanya Woohyun segera melemparkan pandangannya pada namja manis yang hanya duduk manis sembari mengaduk-ngaduk minumannya dengan sedotan .

" Tentu saja Sunggyu hyung sudah lama menunggu mu ! Kau tidak liat minumannya hampir habis ! Minuman kita juga !" Dengus Sungyeol kembali menyambar seperti kereta api . Membuat Woohyun hanya dapat memberikan deathglarenya kearah Sungyeol sahabatnya

" Geumanhae Yeol-ah ! Atau kau mau aku menyuruh dongsaeng ku , Kim Mungsoo untuk memutuskan mu segera ?" ucap Sunggyu datar , namun dengan seketika dapat membuat Sungyeol menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat setelah mendapatkan ancaman dari Sunggyu yang merupakan calon kakak iparnya

" Rasakan !" Ejek Woohyun . Terkekeh kecil melihat wajah Sungyeol yang kini tengah berubah dengan seketika seketika menjadi muram

"Eoh? Dongwoo hyung ! Olaenmandeo" Sapa Woohyun saat melihat sosok Dongwoo yang juga dulu merupakan teman sekelas Sunggyu saat mereka masih Sma . Tengah duduk manis disamping kanan Sungyeol

" Eum , olaenmandeo Woohyun-ah" Balas Dongwoo . Woohyun tersenyum lebar , menepuk pundak Dongwoo yang sudah dia anggap sebagai hyungnya

Woohyun memilih duduk disamping Sunggyu berhadapan dengan Dongwoo yang hanya melemparkan senyum khas miliknya pada dua pasangan yang tengah duduk dihadapannya kini

" Ah Sungjong-ah ! kau juga disini ?" Lagi sapa Woohyun , saat melihat sosok seseorang lagi yang ikut duduk disamping kiri Sungyeol - Duduk dipinggir jendela café -

" Eum aku datang untuk melihat Sunggyu hyung" jawab Sungjong tersenyum lebar . Mendapat anggukan pelan dari Woohyun tanda mengerti bahwa Sungjong adalah fans berat dari Sunggyu .

" Namoo-ah kau mau pesan apa eum ?" Sela Sunggyu yang segera memberikan daftar menu cafe pada Woohyun

" Apa kau mau aku pesankan spageti kesukaan mu saja , eum ?" lanjutnya lagi sembari menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Woohyun yang kini jarak antara mereka sudah sangat dekat .

"Eum , aku pesan apa yang kau pesankan saja chagi" jawab Woohyun tersenyum lebar menatap wajah manis Sunggyu , sembari tangannya kini mengacak lembut surai caramel milik Sunggyu. Kekasihnya.

" Hyung ! Aku salut pada kalian ! Kalian sudah 5 tahun berpacaran tapi tetap mesra" Ucap Sungjong terpaku melihat adegan yang berada dihadapannya . Sontak membuat Sunggyu dan Woohyun menolehkan pandangannya kearah Sungjong

" Benar yang dikatakan Sungjong ! Dan kapan kalian akan berencana untuk menikah eoh ?" Kini Sungyeol yang melemparkan pertanyaannya pada Woogyu couple

" Kita belum memikirkan itu Yeol , kita masih nyaman seperti ini" jawab Woohyun yang segera menatap wajah manis Sunggyu yang hanya mengangguk pelan sembari menyedot minumannya kembali

" Aishh ! Kau tidak seru hyung !" Dengus Sungyeol dan Sungjong . Sedangkan Dongwoo lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik aktivitas antara sepasang kekasih itu

.

.

Tak terasa beberapa jam telah berlalu . Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk kembali pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing setelah usai acara temu kangen mereka .

Woohyun segera membukakan pintu mobil sportnya untuk Sunggyu , memberi akses untuk masuk kedalam mobil mewahnya. Mengantarkan sang kekasih untuk kembali pulang .

" Kau mau kemana sekarang, Chagi ?" Tanya Woohyun sebelum mulai menstater mobilnya . Menatap wajah manis milik kekasihnya yang kini balas menatapnya

" Apakah kau ingin pergi keapartemnt ku ?" lanjut Woohyun mengelus surai caramel itu . Sementara Sunggyu hanya mengangguk kecil meng-iyakan ajakan Woohyun

Tak ada percakapan yang terjadi didalam mobil . Dua insan itu nampak lebih asik dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing . Sunggyu yang nampak sibuk dengan ponselnya dan Woohyun yang lebih memilih untuk menatap jalanan didepannya sembari mengeluarkan tangannya dari jendela. Menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa setiap jemarinya . Woohyun mulai memainkan jemarinya , memainkan cincin putih yang melingkar tepat dijari manisnya . Menampakkan raut wajah lelahnya saat jemarinya menyentuh cincin yang melingkar manis dijari manisnya

# Taeyangeun tteugeounde  
Ni mameun eoreoinne  
Nuguui jalmosinji  
Saranghagin haneunde baby  
Modeunge geudaeronde  
Urineun byeonhaeinne  
Nuguui jalmosinji  
Saranghagin haneunde baby

Heeojiji motaneun yeoja,  
Tteonagaji motaneun namja  
Saranghaji annneun uri  
Geuraeseo no no no no no no

Sebuah lagu dari Leessang – The Girl Who Can't Break Up, The Boy Who Can't Leave, mengalun indah menandakan suara ponsel yang kini tengah berdering . Sontak memecahkan keheningan yang dua namja itu ciptakan didalam mobil . Sunggyu , namja manis itu melepaskan pandangannya dari ponselnya dan memilih menatap kearah ponsel Woohyun yang tengah berdering

" Kau tidak menjawabnya ?" tanya Sunggyu menoleh kearah Woohyun yang dengan segera mengambil malas ponselnya . Menatap nama yang tertera pada layar ponselnya – Sekretaris Key –

" Anniya , tidak usah . Mungkin hanya tentang pekerjaan " jawab Woohyun yang segera memilih mematikan ponselnya . Sedangkan Sunggyu hanya mengerutkan keningnya dan kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya menatap ponselnya.

Keheningan itu kembali tercipta disaat tak ada lagi ucapan yang keluar dari bibir dua namja itu . Mereka kembali memilih untuk diam sampai ditempat tujuan mereka , apartment Woohyun.

Sunggyu segera pergi menghambur menuju dapur Woohyun setelah mereka tiba , tak perlu menunggu ijin dari sang pemilik karena apartment Woohyun sudah seperti apartemntnnya sendiri mengingat sudah 5 tahun mereka bersama . Sunggyu mengambil segelas air dingin untuk meredakan dahaganya tanpa peduli seorang namja tengah mengekorinya dan menatap punggung seksinya dengan tatapan mata penuh gairahnya.

Woohyun berjalan mendekati Sunggyu , matanya tak lepas menatap sosok punggung jenjang Sunggyu . Dipeluknya punggung milik kekasihnya itu . Menenggelamkan kepalanya pada ceruk sunggyu sembari menyesap sesekali aroma tubuh sang kekasih

" Apa saja yang kau lakukan hari ini chagi?" Tanya Woohyun disela aktivitasnya, mencium aroma tubuh Sunggyu. Sementara sang empunya bergidik geli kemudian memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menatap Woohyun

" Berhentilah melakukan itu ! Kau membuat ku geli , Namoo" Balas Sunggyu melingkarkan tangannya pada leher Woohyun yang hanya tersenyum simpul melihat wajah Sunggyu yang tengah mempoutkan bibirnya . 'Sangat manis' pikirnya

" Wae ? Aku merindukan mu beberapa hari terakhir ini chagi. Kau kemana saja hari ini eum?" Woohyun mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya pada pinggang Sunggyu . Mengecup sesekali bibir tipis nan menggoda milik kekasihnya

" Anniya , hanya berjalan-jalan dan pergi Shopping" Jawab Sunggyu sembari membuat pose berpikir

" Apakah menyenangkan ?"

" Eummm .. Well tidak buruk" Jawab Sunggyu mempoutkan kembali bibir tipisnya . Membuat Woohyun tersenyum simpul dan memeluk tubuh Sunggyu erat . menenggelamkan kembali kepalanya pada ceruk leher Sunggyu , seolah menyalurkan rasa rindunya .

" Apakah kau ingin pindah kekamar chagi ?' tanya Woohyun berbisik tepat ditelinga Sunggyu , membuat namja manis itu begidik geli merasakan hembusan napas pada telinganya

Sunggyu mengangguk kecil mengiyakan ajakan sang kekasih . Membuat senyum simpul tersirat pada wajah tampan Nam Woohyun .

Woohyun merenggangkan pelukannya . Mendongakkan kepalanya , menatap lekat manic mata Sunggyu sebelum akhirnya menggendong tubuh Sunggyu , kekasihnya menuju kedalam kamarnya . Menggendong tubuh kekasihnya itu ala bridal style , dalam pelukan hangatnya . Nampak sesekali Woohyun mencicipi rasa manis bibir cherry milik Sunggyu sebelum akhirnya merebahkan tubuh Sunggyu diatas bed mewah miliknya.

Woohyun tersenyum melihat tubuh Sunggyu yang kini menggeliat kecil diatas bednya . Menambah kesan sexy yang sanggup membangkitkan aura mesum sang seme . Tak mau menunggu lama Woohyun dengan segera menindih tubuh montok kekasihnya itu . Melumat bibir cherry Sunggyu , membuat bibir merahnya membengkak sempurna . Sementara Sunggyu nampak hanya menikmati permainan yang didominasi oleh Woohyun yang kini mulai menggigit kecil bibirnya . Meminta ijin pada sang empunya untuk bermain dengan benda kenyal yang berada didalam mulutnya

" Eumphh ah , Namoo-ah " Desahan keluar dari bibir tipis Sunggyu saat lidah Woohyun melilit lidahnya . Saling menukarkan saliva yang mereka punya , sehingga menghasilkan beberapa saliva yang akhirnya mengalir jatuh dari sudut bibir Sunggyu.

Merasa sedikit bosan dengan permainan lidah yang dia buat , kini Woohyun memilih untuk mencicipi leher jenjang Sunggyu . Memberikan beberapa tanda kepemilikannya disana. Menghisap dan menjilat leher mulus sang kekasih yang kini tengah menarik surai hitam pekat milik Woohyun

" Namoo-ah , jangan disituuuhh .. Besok akuh ada acara penting" Ucap Sunggyu disela desahannya . Membuat Woohyun , sang kekasih sedikit kecewa karena tak dapat memberikan tanda kepemilikannya pada leher jenjang Sunggyu

" Ck , arraseo" jawab Woohyun yang kini memilih melemparkan tatapannya , menatap mesum tubuh Sunggyu yang masih berbalutkan t-shirt putih . Woohyun menyusupkan tangannya kedalam t-shirt Sunggyu , perlahan membuka t-shirt yang membalut tubuh namja manis itu . Menjadikan tubuh polos itu kini terekspos sempurna dihadapannya .

Woohyun menyeringai lebar , menatap mesum dada bidang seputih susu milik Sunggyu yang kini tengah terekspos tanpa sehelai benangpun menutupinya . Woohyun dengan segera mencium kasar nipple merah Sunggyu , membuat sang empunya mendesah tak tertahankan karena ulahnya . Sedangkan tangan satunya lagi sibuk memilin salah satu nipple Sunggyu yang terlihat menganggur.

" Asshhahh … Woohyunhhhh eumpphhh .. eah disituhhhh " Desahan terus keluar dari bibir tipis Sunggyu , mengeluarkan saliva disudut bibirnya . Merasakan nikmat service yang diberikan sang kekasih pada setiap tubuhnya .

Woohyun menyeringai mendengar eluhan demi eluhan yang keluar dari bibir kekasihnya . kini tangannya mulai bergentayangan dan menyelusuri setiap lekuk tubuh Sunggyu , sang kekasih . Woohyun mengusap bagian bawah Sunggyu . Memasukkan tangannya kedalam celana jeans yang dikenakan oleh Sunggyu . Mengabsen sesuatu yang berada didalam sana yang saat ini tengah menengang .

"Sepertinya Kau sudah sangat tegang chagi" Goda Woohyun tersenyum nakal mendongakkan kepalanya menatap raut wajah Sunggyu yang kini memanas karena malu.

Woohyun menjilat bibir atasnya , manic matanya terlihat meneliti setiap sudut tubuh Sunggyu yang kini benar-benar sudah sangat menggoda, dengan keringat yang kini mulai membasahi tubuh mulus milik Sunggyu.

Woohyun yang merasa tak tahan lagi dengan segera melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejanya . membuat kini tubuh sixpacknya dapat terekspos sempurna dihadapan sang kekasih . Kemudian mulai dilanjutkan dengan melepaskan celana jeansnya yang kini terasa sangat sempit akibat ' miliknya' yang tengah menengang saat melihat tubuh seksi Sunggyu yang tersaji dihadapannya .

Woohyun membuka perlahan celana jeans milik Sunggyu , membiarkan 'milik' kekasihnya itu agar dapat menghirup udara segar sama seperti 'miliknya' .

" Ahhhhssss .. Asshhh .. Namoo-ahh , hen-hentikannn " Desah Sunggyu , mendongakkan kepala saat merasakan 'miliknya' kini tengah berada dalam rongga hangat – mulut Woohyun-.

" Eum ? Wae ? Bukankah ini yang kau suka chagi ?" Goda Woohyun disela aktivitasnya – menjilati 'milik' Sunggyu - .

" Aaiisssshhhhh .. Nappeuuun-aahhhh " Kesal Sunggyu disela desahannya . Meremas bantal yang berada didekatnya menahan kenikmatan yang diberikan Woohyun pada ' miliknya'

" Gyu-ah , aku sudah tidak sabar lagi . Aku masuk eum ?" ijin Woohyun yang segera mendapatkan anggukan dari Sunggyu .

Woohyun mencium kembali bibir tipis milik Sunggyu yang kini telah membengkak sempurna akibat perbuatannya . Melumat bibir nan menggoda milik Sunggyu lagi sembari sesekali menjilatinya.

Sunggyu terpekik saat tiba-tiba Hole bagian bawahnya terasa panas , saat menerima tusukan dari 'milik' Woohyun yang sudah menegang sedari tadi .Rasa perih dan nikmat bercampur menjadi satu , membuat namja manis itu tanpa sadar menarik surai hitam pekat milik kekasihnya.

"Awwhh…appooh namoo aakkhh …"

Woohyun mendiamkan dirinya sejenak , mengelus surai caramel Sunggyu perlahan . Membuat rasa nyaman pada sang kekasih . Merasa Sunggyu lebih tenang Woohyun kembali menggerakkan tubuhnya secara perlahan . Tak ada rengekan dari sang kekasih , kini hanya desahan nikmat yang terdengar dari bibir milik Sunggyu saat merasakan 'milik' Woohyun bermain didalam holenya.

"Eunghhh…kauhh nikmatt chagi …"Woohyun mengerang merasakan jepitan erat hole Sunggyu yang mengapit 'miliknya'

Woohyun terus saja menggenjot hole sempit Sunggyu , bergerak dengan lincahnya jauh ke dalam hingga mengenai prostat Sunggyu.

"Uummmpphh... ahhhh...ahhh. Woohyunnnn-aaahhh…" Woohyun mempercepat pergerakan Pinggulnya saat merasakan 'miliknya' yang terasa semakin mengeras seakan ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"Ah…ohhh Chagi ahhh.. Akuhh tidak tahan lagihh…" ucap Woohyun sebelum dirinya dan Sunggyu mendesah hebat . Merasakan cairan mereka masing-masing menyeruak keluar .

Woohyun mengeluh kenikmatan saat cairannya sukses memenuhi hole milik kekasihnya . Mendiamkan beberapa saat miliknya dalam Hole Sunggyu yang masih berdenyut pelan , sebelum akhirnya menarik 'miliknya' keluar .

Woohyun mencium sekali lagi bibir ranum Sunggyu sebelum akhirnya menjatuhkan tubuhnya yang kelelahan disamping sang kekasih . Mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang tengah kelelahan setelah aktivitas Hotnya bersama sang kekasih . Sementara Sunggyu kini memilih untuk membalikkan tubuhnya . Menatap wajah tampan sang kekasih yang terlihat sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya

Sunggyu memainkan jemarinya pada bibir tebal Woohyun sembari tersenyum simpul , sampai saat ponselnya berdering dan membuatnya menghentikan aktivitasnya sementara . Memilih untuk segera menjawab panggilan ponselnya

" Yeoboseyo" Ucap Sunggyu , mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinganya

" Apakah kau sudah diluar ? Arraseo kidaryeo . Aku akan segera kesana" lanjut Sunggyu yang segera memutuskan panggilan teleponnya

Sunggyu menolehkan wajahnya , menatap sekali lagi wajah sang kekasih yang tengah tertidur , sembari tersenyum simpul .

" Saranghaeyo Namoo-ah . Jaljayo" Sunggyu mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Woohyun , memberikan sebuah kecupan pada bibir tebal milik Woohyun sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak dari bed Woohyun untuk kembali mengenakan pakaiannya . Berjalan keluar dari apartment Woohyun sembari sesekali menatap cincin putih yang melingkar dijari manisnya . Entah apa yang terlintas dipikirannya saat melihat cincin yang melingkar manis dijarinya itu.

.

.

" Kau sudah lama Dongwoo-ah ?" Sapa Sunggyu saat melihat mobil merah Dongwoo yang terparkir rapi didepan apartment Woohyun.

" Anniya , aku baru saja sampai . Kajja naiklah cepat , sebelum ada yang melihat !" balas Dongwoo , mendapatkan senyuman manis dari Sunggyu yang kini segera memasukkan dirinya kedalam mobil milik Dongwo

" Eodiga ?" tanya Sunggyu menolehkan pandangannya kearah Dongwoo yang siap menstater mobilnya

" Tentu saja keapartemnt ku chagi . Kau sudah janji malam ini akan menghabiskan waktu bersama ku bukan ? " Dongwoo tersenyum nakal , menatap manic mata Sunggyu sebelum akhirnya mencium lembut bibir milik Sunggyu .

Dongwoo kemudian melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh . Pergi meninggalkan apartment Woohyun . Pergi menuju apartemntnya bersama dengan Sunggyu , sahabatnya yang sangat dia cintai semenjak sma yang lima tahun ini bersatus sebagai kekasih Woohyun.

_ The End _

Wkwkwk * Kabur bawa Dongwoo Jhucii sebelom diamuk masa * XD

Mian kalo jelek dan juga gag nge'feel .

Jangan lupa comment nde , Gomawo *BOW*

Satu lagi Authorrr TObaattt buat Enceehh ! Wkwkwkwkwkkww ..


End file.
